Into the Light
by He's So Amazing
Summary: During Time Compression Rinoa is given the title of 'Love Goddess' by Hyne. By Ah Megami-sama(The Lance of Longinuss) and Angel Greenleaf! Angel Greenleaf: Thank you very much. Squinoa!! Chap 2 up!
1. And the Value of a Miracle Is...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8... ^_________^

Summary: During Time Compression Rinoa is given the title of 'Love Goddess' by Hyne. Written by Ah Megami-sama (a.k.a The Lance of Longinuss) and Angel Greenleaf! Angel Greenleaf: Thank you very much ;-)

Note from Ah Megami-sama: I am inspired to easily!!!! 

A French Poem About The Upcoming Story That I Wrote: 

**Aimez la déesse, montrez-moi la signification vraie d'être seul, montrez-moi la signification vraie de l'amour. La pierre que vous donnez un coup de pied quand vous êtes dans l'anguish pourriez juste rebondir et être un diamant. Recueillez les morceaux de votre mémoire et ils sembleront être votre coeur. Recueillez les morceaux de votre courage et il semblera être, ALLANT VOS JOURS ET GRANDIR ! !**

(Translation Next Coming Chapter!)

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend, Angel Greenleaf who helped co-write this amazing story!!

_~*Into the Light*~_

A story by _Ah Megami-sama_ (Originally known as The Lance of Longinuss) and co-written with _Angel Greenleaf_

_~*Chapter 1: And the Value of a Miracle Is....*~_

****************************************************

"Gosh it's quiet." Rinoa commented as she walked among the flower fields of Time Compression. The flowers crushed against the souls of her shoes. The petals of the now dead host swept up and into the air around her face. She walked through the curtain of yellow petals and they scattered around her. 

She brought her hands up to her chest where two rings lay. She pressed her palm onto them and felt the cold of them melt into her warm palms. She sighed heavily.

"Squall," She began as she looked to the sky. "Where have you gone?" She asked with a heavy heart. She walked a few steps forward, her eyes still focused on the sky high over head. But before she could continue walking she felt herself smash into something hard and smooth. She fell back on her butt with a yelp. 

"What the-" She began as she looked up. She found her eyes wandering up an extremely long white pole. Her eyes drifted to the left where she found a row of columns of the same pure white paint as the first one. She looked between the cracks of the poles and found a stair case. She picked herself up and began to hesitantly walk for the stair case. 

Normally she wouldn't go up a stair case that was foreign to her, but considering there was nothing else to do out in the middle of no where, she went up. The stair case was pure white, and if the sun reflected off of the white she would most likely go blind, but that is if she was lucky, it would probably have her eyes burned to little tiny black balls.

As the stair case ended, there was black in front of her. It seemed like the lights were off. The sun light from the outside streamed through the empty, dark room. Suddenly lights flashed on everywhere and the room lit. Rinoa looked around in astonishment.

There was a high desk that rose up about 12 feet from the ground. She could hear things moving from beyond the desk. 

"Ummm... hello?" She questioned uneasily.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" A voice screamed. "HOLD ON!! I'M COMING!!!" The voice screamed once more. A few seconds were left in complete silence... well except the swearing being lightly whispered as the voice stumbled over something. Finally something emerged from the desk. It was a fat chipmunk. "Well," The chipmunk began. "What's your name?" it asked.

"R-Rinoa." She answered with a stutter. The chipmunk nodded in understanding and a scroll appeared in front of him. His little eyes scanned through the scroll.

"Your name isn't listed here. Which Goddess are you?" The chipmunk asked.

"G-Goddess??" Rinoa asked a bit in shock.

"Yeah, Goddess. Don't tell me you don't know what a Goddess is." The chipmunk asked in shock. Rinoa was silent, answering the chipmunk's question easily. "Oh geez." The chipmunk muttered under it's breath. "Do you know who I am?" It asked. 

"No." Rinoa told him biting down lightly on the knuckle of her index finger.

"Well, Rinoa dear, let me tell you!" It said proudly. The chipmunk stood on its hind legs and a small pare of blazing white wings sprouted from its back. "I AM HYNE!!!!!" Hyne began proudly. "THE RULER OF ALL LIVING STUFF!!! WITH A SINGLE COMMAND I CAN HAVE YOUR NAILS PAINTED... along with about twenty bucks." He told her as a chorus rang up behind him singing 'Respect'.

"You're kidding, right?" Rinoa asked as she stifled a laugh. 

"I'm dead serious." Hyne said with a smirk.

"YOU'RE A FRICKIN CHIPMUNK!!!" Rinoa squealed with laugher.

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you, Rinoa." Hyne warned her. Rinoa still gave no attention to 'Hyne'. "For I hold the key back to your world." This caught Rinoa's attention.

"Squall." She whispered. She fell to her knees, a sign that showed she was accepting his powers over her. 

"A boy you love is there." Hyne stated as he jumped off of the ledge of the desk and fluttered down to where Rinoa was kneeling with his wings. "I know of one way to get back." Hyne said as he stared up at her. 

"Anything." She said in a desperate voice as she splayed both hands on the ground and leaned on them directly over Hyne. 

"Since 'Love' has been failing to complete her missions we had to get rid of her." He explained. "This makes a position open for you." He told her with a smile.

"How will that help me in anyway!?" Rinoa wailed, becoming frustrated quickly. She just wanted to get home. As the conversation progressed she felt even more lost and even more hopeless.

"Simple. The mission of the 'Love Goddess' is to make a man learn to love or simply fall in love with another women." Hyne told her. "That means you can visit your world and see the man you love." Hyne told her with a smile.

"I'll take it!" Rinoa said with a smile. "Anything to get back to my friends!" She said once more as she picked him up in her hands. She kissed his cheek softly and smiled a bright smile at him.

"Quick change in emotions, I see." Hyne stated as he crossed his hands behind his back.

Rinoa appeared from the dressing room with a loose blue skirt that dropped to about her knees and a white tank top. On her forehead she wore a marking, a blue marking. And on her right wrist she wore a silver bracelet that fit loosely around her wrist.

"You look wonderful!" Hyne congratulated as he clapped his paws.

"Thank you." She said to him with a warm smile.

"Miss Rinoa." A knight began as he kneeled before her. "We will give your mission in a few minutes." The knight told her as he looked on at the floor, giving her a sign that she ruled power over him.

"My mission?" she questioned, looking down at him. "Oh yeah… my mission to get back to my friends. So what is it?"

"Patience my child, patience," Hyne scolded, his back to them all. "Before you can see your friends, you must work your way up. Now… there is a young man back in your world who needs your help with love. He lost his first love many years ago, and doesn't believe in it anymore. Will you help him?"

Rinoa stumbled over her words, but managed to get out, "Of course! If he's in need, I'll be there. When will I be able to see Squall again though?"

"Did I NOT just tell you to have patience!? Geez… you'd think you were deaf or something. It depends on how well you can help the people along the way with your missions. The first one may get you back to Squall, who knows? It all depends upon you."

Rinoa's bottom lip stuck out a little at the answer, but the thought of even seeing Squall in four or five years would be enough to keep her spirit's up. "I'll do whatever it takes to get back to him," she replied bravely. "Where is this man I need to help?"

Hyne smiled in triumph, pleased that Rinoa had accepted his offer for the position. "Good luck Rinoa… may the spirits of all the Goddesses guide you."

"Thank you." Rinoa said with a little nod.

"Oh but wait I almost forgot something!" Hyne told her as he flew up to her.

"Well," Hyne began. "I'll explain your clothes and what not." He said as he flew up to her wrist and examined her bracelet. He examined it closely and began to rub his paws against it. "This, my dear, is a bracelet." He exclaimed triumphantly. 

"Are you sure? Looks kinda like pole." Rinoa teased him with a questionable look on her face. Hyne ignored her comments and continued. 

"This bracelet, when activated correctly will give you the 'Wand of Powerful Stuff'!" He told her as he fluttered away from her with a push of his little wings. 

"What an ugly name." Rinoa complained under her breath as she tossed her eyes to the side with huff. 

"Don't you want to know how to activate it?" Hyne asked her as he placed his paws to his hips. 

"Why would I need it? Is it used for smacking people over the head which would cause them to love?" Rinoa asked as she examined the bracelet herself. 

"No, sorry. I know how much you want to hit people over and over, but that's not how it works." Hyne said as he flew in front of her face, blocking her line of vision with his huggable, soft body. "Instructions are as follows: Name the wand." He ordered. Rinoa looked to her wrist and examined it to a great extent until she finally said: 

"Your new name shall be 'Wings of Goddess Love'!" Rinoa exclaimed with delight as a huge smile crossed her face. "Or just 'Wing Wand' for short!" She added. 

"Step 2," Hyne began after the short extraction of time from his life ended. "Stretch the fingers of your right hand out." She did so. "Good. Now chant 'Gimme' Wings of Goddess Love!'." Hyne instructed. She chanted those precise words and a line of light stretched out from the underside of her bracelet. The light line stopped about a foot away from her. Once the light had stopped a jet of feathers encircled and began to crawl themselves up the light. As the feathers climbed rapidly, they fell off and into the wand making that particular part solid. A few seconds had passed and now the wand was completely solid. But before Rinoa could say anything two tiny wings appeared at the end. 

"Cool." She said with a smile as she grabbed hold of the wand. "But I still don't know why I need it." She reminded Hyne. 

"Oh right, yes of course." Hyne said with a little tiny laugh. "There is an evil Goddess known as Mei-Mei. She is evil... like her name implies." Hyne told her. 

"Don't tell me I have to fight her." Rinoa said with a small whine. 

"No, that weapon is just merely for protection, nothing more." Hyne said with a smile. "Now time for you to change how you look!" Hyne said with a smile. 

"WHAT!?" Rinoa exclaimed in shock.

"We can't let anyone know that you're Rinoa! It would be a catastrophe!" Hyne told her.

"How so?" Rinoa asked a little bit scared of what he was going to do to her LOVELY body.

"Just shut up and go into that room over there." Hyne commanded.

When Rinoa finally emerged from the room, her body remained unchanged, but her nose and hair was different. Her nose tilted up slightly and her hair was light brown that stretched down to her mid back. 

"I guess I don't mind this." Rinoa told Hyne as she looked herself over once more.

"Good!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Now off with your mission!" Hyne ordered. "Here are a few business cards for you. Show them to the people you help. And it's quite alright if you tell them you're Goddess Love. Just show them your wings and I'm sure they'll believe you." Hyne said as he waved his hand. "BON VOYAGE!!" He wailed as he bobbed up and down in the air as he continued to wave goodbye. 

Two knights grabbed a hold of Rinoa and they dragged her to a hole, spewing vanilla colored light in every which way direction. 

"Good luck." One of the nights said in a husky voice. And with that they threw her in. When the vanilla light vanished she was in someone's bedroom. The room was almost pitch black, the only thing keeping it remotely lit was the moon's unearthly glow. There was a large, long lump in the bed. She decided to investigate the, hopefully, person in there. Her curiosity didn't seem to falter as her oh so curious mind swept through the ideas of who it could be. It was probably someone of great wealth and power do to the size of the room, and the price of the things that were in the room.

She licked her lips and jabbed the covered body in the ribs. The person awoke with a shock. The sheet fell from the persons head and she found the man she was to look after for God knows how long. It was Laguna....

"LAGUNA!???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed as she stumbled back. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?!?" He screamed at her.

"Me?" Rinoa asked quickly calming down. "I am Goddess Love!" She told him with a sweet sounding voice as her wings sprouted from her back.

"Holy shit." Laguna said in shock as he stared on at the Goddess in front of him.

"Or you can just call me Rinoa." She told him with a smile. As she spoke her true name she felt uncomfortable at the thought of him actually finding out the she was THE Rinoa, but then she realized her appearance had been altered for just this sort of thing. Laguna stared on blankly and Rinoa did the same.

"How long are you going to stand there?" He asked as he lifted his eye brow slightly. 

"Until you give me a place to sleep." She told him with a smile.

"Who says you are going to be staying here?" He asked a bit agitated as he lied back down onto his bed. He threw the sheets over his body with a huff.

"My card." Rinoa said in a sweet tone that would have any man melt at her feet, but sadly Laguna was heartbroken and obviously afraid of the connection with women and man. Rinoa tossed a business card his way and it crashed into the pillow next to him. He looked at the card in annoyance but snatched it up anyways.

"Lights." He demanded. Rinoa looked at him questionably.

"I'm not your bitch. Get them yourself." Rinoa told him with a tone of authority in her voice. Laguna sighed heavily and gave Rinoa the evil eye, but he ended up turning them on anyways. Laguna began to read the business card and while Rinoa waited she began to absent mindedly play with a lock of her new brown hair that had been over her shoulder for quite sometime now. After a few minutes, Laguna was still reading and Rinoa had taken notice of her actions and began to intentionally play with the other lock of hair on her other shoulder. 

"You'll really get me to love again?" He asked her as he tossed the card on his night stand. He raised an eye brow to her and let a smirk touch his lips.

"Why of course! That's why I'm called 'Goddess Love'!" She told him, excitement beaming in her words as she said, 'Goddess Love'. This is going to be fun! Rinoa thought with a smile.

********************

A/n: Well that chapter is done! HURRAH!! Thank you Angel Greenleaf for the additions!! 

P.S. Don't worry... I'll finish this one, but that's just because I have the help of my dear friend as well... 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. "A dream that is easily realized is no d...

Disclaimer: Why are you looking at this? Is this really even necessary? 

A Note From Ah Megami-sama: Well! I have the Finale already planned! hurrah! Now we need to concentrate on updating the 'in between' chapters! HURRAH!!

**The Translation From The French Poem:**

Goddess Love, show me the true significance to be only, show me the true significance of love. The stone which you kick when you are in anguish could just rebound and become a diamond. Collect the pieces of your memory and they will appear be your heart. Collect the pieces of your courage and it will seem to be, going your days and grow up!!

Another French Poem (To be Translated Next Chapter):

**Aimez-vous la déesse, que jugez-vous quand votre coeur n'est plus dans les ombres de la lune ? Vous aimez l'homme terrestre ou unearthly les dieux. Votre coeur porte-t-il des ailes ces des flys vous au côté intelligent de la lune ? Attendez-vous l'obscurité ? Vos yeux ne voient plus l''valeur d'un miracle '. Mais votre coeur le voit mieux que vos yeux peuvent. Je t'aime parce que vous ne laissez jamais le vent vous hésiter, et quand vous avez besoin d'une épaule à pleurer en fonction, je volonté toujours, sois toujours là.... VOUS OBTENEZ À LA BRÛLURE!!!**

_~*Into the Light*~_

_Written by Ah Megami-sama and Angel Greenleaf_

_~*Chapter 2: "A dream that is easily realized is no dream at all!" *~_

****************************************

"First order of business, Laguna." Rinoa began as they walked out onto the busy streets of Esther. "Let us chat about your love life at a local restaurant!" Rinoa suggested with a smile as she turned to Laguna. "Do you know of any around here?" She asked as she looked on ahead of them.

"If we keep walking, we're bound to find some sort of restaurant." Laguna told her as he trekked on ahead through the busy streets. 

"He-Hey! Wait for me!" She called after him as she ran up behind him.

"We're bound to find something!" Rinoa mocked Laguna angrily.

"Shut up!" Laguna demanded as he turned to her in front of the restaurant. "We found one didn't we!? And besides I know the guy who owns this place. He'll get us food on the spot." Laguna said with a smile.

"WE DIDN'T COME HERE FOR FOOD YOU IDIOT!!!" Rinoa screamed in his ear. "Tell him to bring our food late so we can talk more about you!" Rinoa demanded with a huff as she looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well... whatever." Laguna dryly responded as he was about to make his way in until he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder.

"What did you say?" She asked as she bent her head down as so no one could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"ummm... Whatever." Laguna answered her as he flicked her hand off of his shoulder and turned to her. Rinoa began to quiver and she let out a choked cry. She immediately flung her hands to her eyes as the tears stung her, in an attempt to relieve themselves from her. 

"Whatever?" Laguna quietly repeated to himself in question. As he muttered the word his mind brought him to his son, Squall. "You wanna sit for awhile?" He asked her as he placed a hand to her back and began to massage it gently. The comfortable feeling caused the tears to retreat back and her mood to lighten. Her head picked up, revealing her face. She smiled a light smile to him and she pushed herself on ahead and into the restaurant.

As she entered the restaurant her eyes caught sight of a familiar face.

"Zell?" She questioned in a small whimper, still a bit saddened from the previous emotional breakdown.

"Do I know you?" Zell asked in his usual hyper active voice, yet his voice had deepened in the, hopefully, short time she was gone.

"Hey." A voice called from behind her to Zell. "Sorry about her." Laguna said with a smile as he looked to Rinoa.

"Another one of Squall's girlfriends visiting you?" Zell asked with a laugh.

"ANOTHER!?!?!?" Rinoa wailed in anger. "WHERE DID HE LEARN TO GET 'OTHERS'!?!?!?" She screamed once more, which caused the entire restaurant's customers to look towards the scene. "IT WAS IRVINE WASN'T IT!?!?! THAT BASTARD!!! I'LL TEACH HIM TO MESS WITH SQUALL!!!!" The two looked to her quizzically, as with the rest of the restaurant, but they all quickly forgot about her loud and annoying outburst and continued with all their idle chatting.

"No, but she is just as weird." Laguna whispered to him, answering Zell's previous question. 

"She looks cute to me." Zell said with a sly smirk as his eyes scanned her up and down.

"Oh! Don't get started with me hot dog boy!!!" Rinoa whispered venomously to Zell.

"Oh, she seems cute but watch what she can do." Laguna said as he ignored Rinoa's death threats. "Rinoa, who are you?" Laguna asked with a smirk.

"Rinoa?" Zell questioned under his breath.

"I am Goddess Love." She told them sweetly. Normally she would show off her beautiful wings but because of the small space she was in she wouldn't.... soooo... she did it anyway! Her wings spread and the 'ooohs' and 'awwws' played in the background. Zell clapped with his trade mark dorky smile as he looked on at her.

"I'll get you the finest table I have! But... unfortunately, the service might be slow because some of the waiters have called in sick." Zell told them, his voice quieting down as he continued.

"Oh good!" Rinoa squealed as she slapped Laguna on the back. Laguna stumbled forward as the stinging pain seared through his body. 

As they both took their seats at the table they were given, Laguna began.

"Why do you need to help me?" Laguna asked her as he propped his elbows on the table and bent forwards, toward her.

"If I help enough people I'll be able to see my true love that I have missed for so long! Also while helping people with love problems I gain class points!" She said with a smile.

"Class points?" Laguna questioned curiously.

"Yes, class points. If I get 100 class points I get a new license. Right now I'm license C, with restrictions, and once I get 100 points all rise to license B, with restrictions." Rinoa told him, her smile remaining intact.

"What are these restrictions you keep talking about?" Laguna asked.

"The restrictions just simply mean that I have limited places to travel, that I have no choice as to who I pick to help, and that I cannot grant a wish." Rinoa told him. "But now to talk about you!" She said with a smile. Laguna sighed in annoyance, he didn't want dive into the upcoming conversation.

"What happened to you a few years back?" She asked, her voice softening to fit the atmosphere of sorrow that swayed in the room. 

"Someone left me, not physically, but mentally, well sorta physically." Laguna told her, feeling comfortable with the topic and discussion now. 

"Go on. And please tell me who." She said with a sweet and warm smile. 

"When my sons girlfriend disappeared, he fell into a deep depression." Laguna continued on the push that Rinoa gave him. Rinoa was beginning to regret that she asked him to continue as her bottom lip began to tremble. "Naturally, he blamed it on the person who had been away from him for so long, which was me." Laguna told her as he hid his eyes from her view with a tilt of his head. 

"So it's fatherly love." Rinoa told herself under her breath as a tear threatened to escape the boundaries of her eye.

"No. No it's not." Laguna told her as he swiftly picked his head up, obviously overhearing her little whisper. His hair flicked about his head, which caused the tears that were caught in his hair to flicker off and land in random spots along the table. Rinoa could easily spot the bruised and hurt area where she had touched upon, his heart. 

"Then what is it?" Rinoa asked, herself losing all emotions as she stared on at him.

"I-I think I loved her." The words finally slipped through his mouth, with a few stutters that tried to bar the way of the confession. Rinoa's eyes expanded as to fit the large quantity of information that was just given to her. But she quickly resized her eyes as she attempted to remain calm. 

"Why did you love her when you knew that your son loved her?" Rinoa asked in the steadiest voice she could muster up from herself. 

"She was always so spirited... and, I guess it was kind of a turn on to do something forbidden like that." He said with a deep, red blush. He pulled his face away from hers and to his right, as to conceal most of his blush from her. Rinoa felt like throwing up. She had turned Laguna 'on'?? Oh God, I'm gonna throw up. Rinoa thought as she felt her bottom lip jut out lightly and begin to tremble as a sickening feeling wrenched through her body.

"How old was she?" Rinoa asked, calming herself down a bit.

"17" Laguna answered her, as he turned back to the Goddess across the table from him.

"And how long has it been since she has left?" Rinoa asked.

"2 years." Laguna responded to the question. I'M 19 AND I _STILL_ HAVEN'T LOST MY VIRGINITY!?!?! Rinoa screamed to herself. Rinoa's brow began to furrow in anger at herself and Squall.

"So this 'Rinoa' girl is the reason you're heart is broken?" Rinoa asked shakily, trying to keep her voice as level as possible. Laguna sniffed, hoping to keep tears from flowing. Rinoa couldn't stand to see the man who fathered her lover in pieces over… HER.

"Yeah… pretty much. When she disappeared, and Squall blamed me, I guess I just… fell apart."

Now it was Rinoa's turn for heartache. She had caused him pain when she was lost. But Laguna LOVING her? It just didn't seem possible… or natural. How was she supposed to help him when she was the reason for his pain? This wasn't going to be as easy as she'd thought it would be. Damn Hyne… you knew this all along didn't you?

"What would e-ease your grief?" she asked softly, knowing that if she said it loudly, it would come out uncomfortable and obvious. He looked up at her, still holding back the tears. Emerald eyes held her attention for a moment, but she quickly averted her gaze and went back to the original question.

"Could you… find her?" he asked, his heart lifting a little at the newfound hope. Rinoa hated to shoot him down, but she couldn't lie. What other Rinoa was there? She alleviated her facial features, saying quietly and taking hold of his hand gently, "I don't think I'd be able to do that Laguna. Remember? I only can go a certain amount of places, till I move up with my licenses. But I'll help you as much as I can okay?"

"I know it's only a dumb dream, but still." Laguna said with a small chucle, trying his best to conceal the sadness that his heart was pouring out. 

"A dream that is easily realized is no dream at all." Rinoa said with a light smile as she clasped her hands over his. 

"Thank you." Laguna said with a smile.

"Oh! No prob-" Rinoa was about to continue until a small stark white feather dropped into the center of the table. Rinoa crept her finger towards and was about to poke it until it shined a great blinding light. The two flung their arms in front of their eyes in order to shield themselves of the light. When the light disappeared, there stood Hyne on his two hind legs with his wings proudly being shown off. 

"Oh! It's you." Rinoa said with a smile as she leaned close to his tiny and frail little body. 

"Yah! Just little old me. Anyways. I told you about Mei-Mei, right?" Hyne asked her. 

"She is the Evil Goddess, right?" Rinoa questioned. 

"Exactly!" Congratulated Hyne. "In any case, she is in the area. I'd prepare yourself. And to help you prepare, I have brought a gift for you." Hyne told her with a smile as a small red jewel appeared before him.

"What's that?" Rinoa asked as Hyne grabbed hold of the jewel.

"It's a 'fire emblem'." Hyne told her as he held it over her bracelet that fit loosely on her wrist. The jewel hummed lightly and sank into the bracelet.

"What did that do?" Rinoa asked, a bit puzzled.

"It embedded itself into your bracelet, which means you know have the element of fire on your side!" Hyne said with a smile. "Here is a picture of Mei-Mei! Bye!" He said as he tossed her a photo and left in a puff of smoke. Rinoa picked the picture up and found a girl with long turquoise hair streaming down her back and to her waist. 

"What the?" Laguna questioned, not being able to finish his question.

"Nothing important." She told him with a smile as she pocketed the picture. 

*****

Meanwhile out in the middle of the fields of Balamb stood a man with hooded and dark attire. His cloak swayed around his shoulders in the wind and he let his hand grab the hilt of his sword that hung on his belt that sloped lightly at the right side of his pants. He swiftly brought forth his sword and held it in front of him, ready to charge forward. 

"No dream... no realization." He murmured quietly to himself.....

**********************

**A/n: **Hello!! Well, second chapter done!! HURRAH!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING MY FICS!!! But I ask a favor of all of you... could you please not constantly remind that I don't update my fics... it causes some people to leave my writing, and I don't really want that to happen... if you know what I mean... Thank you.


End file.
